A Vampire and a Nogitsune
by Shay59317
Summary: Nogitsune Stiles has a run in with a vampire, and he plays a dangerous game. As threating as the sneaky trickster is, this vampire is no pushover. So who'll come out victorious in the end?
1. Katherine Pierce

**Pairing: Katherine and Nogitsune Stiles**

 **A Vampire and a Nogitsune**

Stiles felt a pair of lips trailing over his neck sensually, and tilted his head to the side to give the mysterious woman more access. He could sense what she was, and the nogitsune in him grinned in anticipation for her supernatural kiss. Like she was reading his mind, she smoothly bit through his skin like it was butter and began to drink from him.

Stiles had no control of his movements once he felt fangs sink through his flesh. Everything was in his darker half's control, and this Stiles reached his hand to grab a thick chunk of curly brown hair at the base of the seductress' skull and yanked her further into him. He wanted to feel pain; he wanted to devour that pain; he wanted this vampire to truly let go and take what she wanted. He may have given off the air of a helpless victim, but in reality, it couldn't be further from the truth. If Stiles favored so, the vampire wouldn't have been able to get within ten feet of him.

The only reason this vampire got away with feeding off of him was because he _wanted_ her to feed off him. He was too powerful to have it any other way.

Stiles loved the control he had over this vampire with the simplest of motions. With a sharp tug at her hair, she'd growl dangerously into his neck; when he gripped her neck to bring her impossibly closer, her fangs would dig a little deeper into his flesh—that delightful searing pain making it all the more tempting—and she'd release a satisfied hum; a tight squeeze of her thigh with his other hand would cause her to arch into him, her chest pressing tightly into his back.

Right before he could begin to get dizzy, Stiles sprang to life, breaking free of her deathly embrace and spinning around to face the dark beauty with a wicked smirk gracing his cheeks. He was met with a pair of hypnotic brown eyes that gazed at him in surprise before she managed to cover the emotion.

"What are you?" She demanded in a whisper between ragged breaths. Stiles disregarded her question in favor of scrutinizing every inch of the mysterious woman.

He wanted her name, but he could find that out later. He _would_ find that out later.

Starting at her feet, he perused her person leisurely: black boots rose just below her knees, perhaps the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he'd ever seen adorned her legs, and a red tank top underneath a kickass leather jacket graced her figure. Her lapis lazuli necklace peeking out from underneath the red top caught his eye.

He sensed something off about it, but he set that thought aside for later.

Finally, he reached her face, bathed in an olive tone and glistening crimson smeared lips, with high cheek bones and dark eyes that watched him cautiously. She was beautiful.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Stiles chuckled darkly, nonchalantly lifting a hand to play with one of her dangling curls. He stepped forward, pushing the woman back until she was pressed against a wall, and even then, he didn't stop his advance. Stiles invaded the vampire's personal space, moving so close that her nose brushed against his chin, and their breaths intermingled as he looked down at her and she slightly up at him.

"Well you're certainly no human with strength like that. Definitely not a vampire," the vampire voiced breezily. She refused to show any intimidation towards the boy.

"Perceptive. I like that in a woman," Stiles agreed playfully.

"Werewolf, maybe." The woman smirked.

He dipped his head lower until his lips brushed her ear, "Try again." She couldn't contain the chill that flashed down her spine. The vampire couldn't decide if it was out of fear or something else. She pressed a manicured hand into his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart as she tried to lengthen the distance between them. He sent her a twisted quirk of his lips at the failed attempt.

"Witch," She said doubtfully. No, a witch didn't give off the aura that she could sense coming off of him. Witches were undeniable good, most of the time, and he was something dark and undeniably dangerous.

"I can't say I've heard that one before," Stiles drawled but shook his head all the same, "Some say that I'm quite the naughty fox." His eyes glinted morbidly and that shiver slithered down her spine once more. She bit her lip as she pondered his hint. After a couple more minutes of silence, Stiles finally broke it. "Nothing?" He sounded almost disappointed at her lack of imagination, but she shrugged it off with a quick roll of her eyes. Suddenly, his dark eyes lit up; it was comparable to a kid on Christmas morning. "Well don't I get a name? I give you my blood, you give me something in return," Stiles commented cheekily. "It's basic common courtesy."

The vampire continued to eye him wearily, "Katherine Pierce."

"Stiles Stilinski at your service, vampire," Stiles wiped his thumb across the open wound on his neck, leaving it stained crimson, and brought the thumb to Katherine's lips. The brunette sucked the offered thumb into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the pad, collecting more of the boy's essence on her tongue. "Do I taste good?" The fox grinned teasingly.

"Delicious," Katherine purred. He played a dangerous game, one that he beckoned her to join him in. In fact, these games were her specialty; she'd played them multiple times on many unsuspecting victims before he'd ever showed up in her life. She was an expert in the art; this boy wouldn't stand a chance. So, if he wanted a game, she sure as hell was going to give him one.

She'll give him the game of his life.

"Really? Mind if I have a taste?" Stiles didn't wait for an answer, choosing to lean forward and capture her bloodstained lips with his. He drew her lower lip into his mouth and bit down—hard. A startled moan was ripped from her throat as he drew her blood into his mouth and the trickster emitted a low hum at its rich taste. His tongue probed Katherine's mouth, exploring and tasting every millimeter of new territory.

"Delicious indeed," Stiles drew back, enjoying the quick rise and fall of her chest against his. He'd stunned her. Good.

"We're going to have so much fun together," Stiles smirked, showing Katherine once more the darkness that was hidden in his eyes. He leaned into her again, biting hard on her lower lip, all the while siphoning the pain he caused her, momentarily satiating that uncontrollable hunger for pain. Bewildered, Katherine remains hyperaware of the boy as she allows her hands to roam over his t-shirt and for his lips to slip to her neck. He was quick to leave a series of licks, kisses, and nips—sometimes just full on biting—on her flesh. But no matter how much he abused her neck, the deep bruises and the hickies disappeared all due to the effects of her vampire healing, much to the annoyance of Stiles.

Like a flip of a switch, Stiles pulled away and walked out of the alley.

"Where are you going?" Katherine called to him as he reached the mouth of the alley.

"Home," Stiles paused to look back at her, "but don't worry, I'll find you later, and perhaps then you could tell me your theories about what I am."

"Oh?" Katherine strides up to him, crossing her arms across her chest. "What makes you think you can find me?" Stiles only smiles at her, and there goes that shiver down her spine again.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine," Stiles tsked, "I'll _always_ be able to find you." With that warning— _promise? —_ ringing in her ears, he was gone.


	2. We Meet Again

**Hey guys! I'm glad to hear that you enjoy this pairing as much as I do. This is a hell of a lot of fun to write and can't wait to see where it's going. Unfortunately there's not a lot going on right now, but I promise that things will start heat up pretty soon. I'm just trying to set everything up with the time lines and figure out what else I want to happen in the beginning of the story. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own vampire diaries or teen wolf aspects in this story.**

* * *

"Hello again, vampire." Stiles smirks, sliding in next to her in the leather upholstered booth. Katherine freezes, slowly allowing her head to tilt in his direction, vaguely acknowledging his presence. He'd found her indeed, just as he'd promised. Katherine was surprised; it was no easy feat in finding her. Granted, she'd be lying if she said she tried in hiding from him. Truly she blamed curiosity; in a situation like this, it was a bitch. The supernatural world contained all sorts of creatures, and she wanted to know how this boy fit into it all. What was he? Katherine had done her research, going off on his hint and had found something, but she wouldn't know for sure if it was correct unless he himself admitted it to her. It's only been a couple weeks since she'd seen him.

"Congrats, you found me," Katherine replied dryly.

"Did you doubt me?" Stiles asked curiously, head tilted to the side and propped on his arm. His whole body was tilted towards her, giving her his undivided attention. Katherine shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. She finally turned to face him and took a second to take him in. He looked worn, exhausted—more so than the last time she'd seen him. "Order me a beer, would ya?" Katherine raised a delicate eyebrow. "What? It's not like I've got compulsion to help me out with that. Help a guy out." Katherine called out to their waitress, ordering the fox a beer. Moments passed in silence, observing the other and taking a break from their supernatural lives full of chaos. They simply enjoyed the peacefulness while it lasted. They knew it would only end, and if they had to be in each other's company as they did so, so be it. "You're not very chatty today, perhaps I should've come sooner. I didn't think you'd miss me so much that you've gone all depressed on me." The nogitsune smirked. He wanted to rile up this vampire. Maybe enough to get her to feed off him again; he might even let her. Delicious pain would be the result, and the pain hungry creature was all for it.

"Don't flatter yourself," Katherine snapped, rolling her eyes, "besides, you're not looking too good yourself. What'd you do: get into a fight with a werewolf or two?" Katherine was merely being witty with her last phrase, but the side look he gave her indicated that her statement wasn't far from the truth. _Huh_. Werewolves in Beacon Hills. Inwardly she reminded herself to keep an extra cautious eye on her surroundings. One bite from a werewolf and she was a goner. _No thank you_. Katherine Pierce was a survivor, and no lousy werewolf was going to take that title away from her if she had anything to say about it. Unbeknownst to her, the nogitsune wouldn't allow for it either. If she was to die, he'd get the satisfaction of doing it himself; no one else would be granted that privilege. That gift was for him and him alone.

"A couple of twins. They were in my way, so I took care of them." Stiles briefly explained, taking a swig of his beer. His lips quirked slightly as he reminisced the way he'd taken Ethan and Aidan by surprise. They hadn't seen who he was, of course. Oh no. The nogitsune had plans, and those plans didn't include being unmasked yet. The wolves needed to be on edge and in the dark for a little while longer. Then the fun could begin. Perhaps the vampire could join him in his fun. He saved the notion for later scrutiny. Katherine eyed him carefully, the barest trace of a smile hinted at her lips.

"Twin werewolves?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, they used to be part of an Alpha pack led by Deucalion. Long story," Stiles replied. "So, what about you beautiful? What's got you all strung up?"

"Let's just say that staying ten steps ahead of your enemy is much harder than it sounds," Katherine muttered, resting her cheek against her palm.

"You gotta give me a little more than that," the fox pouted. "I gave background and everything." She considered telling him anything at all, let alone telling him the truth. She sat for a minute, gazing at her glass as if it had all the answers. _Ah fuck it_ , she groaned. Why not let the boy play bartender for a little while? It's not like he could rat her out or anything. He knew nothing of Klaus, let alone his whereabouts. She was safe whether this boy knew anything or not. Besides, she was tired and—dare she say it—lonely. Any trustworthy person she could talk to has either betrayed her or are dead, and for once, Katherine didn't want to keep it all in. To keep it all locked in her mind would drive her insane.

"Klaus, one of the oldest vampires in existence, is out for my head since I didn't let him sacrifice me on a rock for some stupid ritual. To prevent him from killing me, I turned myself into a vampire, rendering myself useless to his plans. To escape his revenge, I've been on the run for the past 500 years. I always have to be at least two steps ahead of him to have a chance at survival." Katherine explained. Stiles processed her words. So now, not only did he have a better idea of her age, but he also knew of an enemy of hers. Interesting. He filed the information. He'd be watching out for this Klaus character. The nogitsune wouldn't want the hybrid to ruin all of his fun.

Stiles cleared his throat, "You know, I never did get to hear your new theories. Have you finally got me all figured out?" He scrutinized her face, trying to catch at least a glimpse of emotion on her face, in her eyes, just _something_. He encountered none, and it agitated him. No one should be that good at hiding their emotions from him. Having gained nothing from her, he was forced to wait for her to speak up.

Good thing Katherine Pierce wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"You're a type of kitsune," Katherine began slowly, "and if I had to guess, I'd say you were the dark spirit kind: a nogitsune." Stiles' grin grew as she finished, and he gave her a slow round of applause, a shallow breath exhaling through his teeth after every sharp _clap_.

"What gave me away?" His eyes flashed obscurely.

"I can sense darkness around you. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you're up to any do gooder activities. Also, I read that your kind feeds on other's pain. When you…bit me during our last encounter, I felt no pain like I should have. I presume that you took that pain from me." Katherine eyed him critically, daring him to deny her evaluation. A pleased growl rumbled in his chest. He drew closer to her.

"Beautiful _and_ intelligent," Stiles purred, "Katherine Pierce, I believe this is the beginning of a fantastic relationship." There was something off with the way he said the last word. It was as if the word held some sort of inner meaning that she wasn't privy to. _Yet_. "You just might be my _favorite_ vampire."

"Oh please," Katherine scoffed, "I'm the only vampire you know. Otherwise I'd know about it."

"Did I mention smart?" Stiles continued to flirt, throwing her a wink.

"Yes," Katherine confirmed, rolling her eyes, "in fact, I'm beginning to think you're nothing but a one hit wonder. Don't you have anything new up your sleeve?"

He opened his own mouth, no doubt intending to retort with something witty when they both heard the vibration reverberating from his pocket.

She eyed him as he glanced down at his phone, checking a text from his friend—she spotted the name on the screen—Scott. Stiles shot out of his seat as his fingers glided quickly across the screen, typing out his reply.

"Duty calls," Stiles smiled wryly as the trickster faded back into his subconscious. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't come out to play while Stiles was with his merry band of supernatural comrades. The nogitsune couldn't give himself away and risk the chance of them trying to expulse himself out of Stiles' body. First, he needed to find a way to make their situation more permanent. Instead of staying in Hotel Stiles, he'll take up a permanent residence in his body. Only then could nothing defeat him. At that point in time, they'd have to kill Stiles to get rid of the nogitsune. "Until next time, vampire."

"You got lucky this time, trickster. Don't expect to find me so easily again," Katherine advised. When she turned to look up at him, he was gone once again.

A buzz from her leather jacket's pocket drew her attention away from his disappearing act.

 _Unknown Number: Game on, vampire._

* * *

 **Reviews are helpful. They help me figure out what you guys liked and what you hated, so please give me some feedback.**


	3. Stiles, the boy

**Wow, this is the longest chapter yet in this story! Thanks for those of you who have been reviewing and encouraging me to continue. It helps a lot.**

 **This chapter: Katherine makes a shocking revelation and we cut to Stiles' friends for a bit to catch their reaction of Katherine from afar.**

 **Random Thought: I've been thinking about trying out something new every time I post a new chapter or a new story. At the end of each chapter, I'm going to ask a random question that you can answer in your review. The question could be about this story, another one of my stories, about TV shows, or life in general, and in my next update I'll answer that question to the best of my ability (If it _is_ about this story, I can't go spoiling things, ya know?). I could possibly respond to some of your answers too. Anyways, you can tell me if you like and dislike the idea in a review. Any feedback is great really. **

* * *

"Fox?" Katherine called speculatively, a hint of question in her voice as she eyed the familiar boy sitting hunched in the driver's side of his blue jeep. Stiles startled, dropping the textbook he had in his hands onto the floor near the car's brake. His eyes locked onto hers and he relaxed.

"Oh," Stiles raised his eyebrows, "it's you. You're the vampire." Katherine tilted her head to the side, the movement miniscule and untraceable to the human eye. It was obvious now that she was talking to the boy now and not the dark spirit inside him, but the curly haired vampire was confused. Hadn't they met already? The way he looked at her was . . . strange. It was the look you gave to someone who you'd seen once or twice before but had failed to make conversation with. Stiles was passive, maybe even slightly curious of her.

"Just 'the vampire'?" Katherine smirked. "Is that all you've got?" Stiles shrugged.

"Was I supposed to say something else?" Stiles asked.

"Your greeting lacked the usual flirty-ness," Katherine stated passively. The vampire looked around, eyeing the students exiting the school around her and getting into their cars, probably to go home or off to some activity with their friends. Refusing to stand beside Stiles' jeep like some awkward teenager looking for a ride any longer, Katherine smoothly slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind her. Again, Stiles raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, vamp girl, you can totally enter my jeep without my permission," Stiles commented, sarcasm oozing off every syllable.

"Why thank you," she sugarcoated her words, matching his sarcasm. Not being able to hold back her biting question any longer, she asked, "Do you remember talking to me before?" Stiles eyed her curiously, shifting his body slightly to face her.

"You told me that I'm less flirty today," Stiles responded cheekily, a small smile beginning to form at the corners of his lips. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Before today. Like at the diner or in the ally?" she prompted. Katherine observed the boy carefully, checking for anything off. Although, the whole situation in general was off.

"Yeah," Stiles paused, his eyes narrowing, "but it's all a bit of a blur. I mean, I _remember_ talking to you, I just don't know everything we talked about." _This just got interesting_. Katherine leaned forward, supporting her weight with her elbow resting on the console between them.

"And what do you remember us talking about?" Katherine inquired.

"I remember finding out that you were a vampire when you bit me and you mentioning the pain in the ass hybrid that's been chasing you," Stiles answered, gazing at her sympathetically, "And that's about it . . ." He frowned.

"And do you know why this is happening?" _Is he completely unaware of the nogitsune?_

"I-I'm not sure," Stiles began warily, "but I suspect it has to do with what those freaky mask guys are after. Things just haven't been the same since . . ." he trailed off quietly. Katherine was growing impatient. Why couldn't this teenage boy spit out what was on his mind? She was almost at a complete loss with what was happening here. Not only were there werewolves and dark spirits wandering amuck in Beacon Hills, but apparently, there were 'freaky mask guys' too. Katherine's not-so-random trip to Beacon Hills was growing to be more interesting than she thought. Katherine's pointed glance seemed clue him in on her irritation. "My best friend's boss told us that there were consequences to what we did last year to connect ourselves spiritually with the nemeton. It's a really long story," Stiles sighed, noting her confusion and her further irritation.

"Well then sum it up for me," Katherine replied. Stiles opened his mouth to argue before noticing the gleam in her hazel eyes—danger. _If you value your life, don't do it, Stiles_.

"This crazy darack, who's basically your average Celtic druid gone dark side, had a plan to draw power from the nemeton, a magical ancient tree stump, so that she could take her revenge on a pack of Alpha werewolves." Stiles explained.

"The same pack with the twin alpha werewolves?" Katherine asked, recalling the information the nogitsune had spilled.

"Yeah," Stiles cocked his head to the left, "the very same one. How'd you know about that?"

"You may have mentioned that to me in one of those chats that you don't remember," Katherine commented offhandedly, trying not to pique his curiosity too much with their previous interactions. She needed him to continue his story. Stiles nodded to the plausible explanation, but the look he shot her implied she didn't do a very good job of curbing his interest.

"Anyways, the requirements of the sacrifices were as follows: three virgins, three warriors, and three healers, and they needed to be sacrificed in order for the darack to get the power she needed to slaughter the whole pack of alphas. The problem was that the last batch of sacrifices included my father, and to stop the sacrifice, my friends and I had to figure out the location of the nemeton. My best friend's boss, Deaton, then brought us to a state near death so that we could reach a whole new level of consciousness and allow us to see the location. We woke up, saved my dad and ended the darack."

"I don't need all the heroic details," Katherine sat back comfortably in her seat and waved her hand aloofly in the air, "go on."

"Like I said earlier, there were consequences to putting us into that near-death state. It opened up a metaphorical door in our minds, making us mentally vulnerable and more susceptible to delusions." Stiles shook his head. He hated the way he couldn't tell whether he was dreaming or not. It made him feel like he was going crazy. "We were told that we had to find a way to close that door or else there would be catastrophic consequences, and after multiple attempts and many lost hours of sleep, we managed to close it. But ever since then, I've been . . . off. I don't know how else to describe it," Stiles finished. Katherine's mind was churning with the information. The big picture was becoming clearer. The open door in Stiles' mind; _that_ was how the fox spirit got in.

The realization caused a shiver to crawl up Katherine's spine. That sneaky little fox certainly lived up to his title. The fact that the boy didn't even know what was living within his own mind creeped Katherine out the most.

In a way, it reminded her of her own traveler heritage, yet she knew that it wasn't quite the same. These dark spirits craved dark things and didn't have their own body to travel back to. It was just a dark entity waiting to take someone's life over completely. In contrast, a traveler did what it needed with the host's body and came back to their own body when it was done. Unless the ritual used to make the new body a traveler's permanent body was done, the host would continue on with their life as if their body had never been taken on a joy ride. That ritual in particular wasn't used often, but sometimes it was necessary.

"To think," Katherine began, "that you look like such an ordinary teenager and yet you've gone through such—"

"—Disaster? Insanity? Craziness?" Stiles interjected. "Any of those will work."

"The supernatural tends to screw up any life it wrangles itself into," Katherine agreed. Stiles rubbed at his eyes, wishing that he could do away with the dark circles with just a swipe of his fingers. Ever since Scott had been bitten by a werewolf, things were crazy in Stiles' life and he'd never really gotten a break from it all. He was starting to ware down, tired—perhaps that was the reason he was blacking out, Stiles pondered.

"Can't argue with that." Something niggled at the back of Stiles' head. Something he's been wondering about since he saw the brunette approach his car. "What's your name?" Katherine bit back a startled laugh and raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. Out of all the things he asked . . .

"Katherine," she said. Figures he would remember practically her whole life story yet black out the moment she had told him her name and then go through a whole conversation with her without actually asking for it.

"Katherine," he tested the name on his lips, still a little sheepish for having waited so long to ask. "Why'd you come here?" _Always gotta keep tabs on potential threats_ , Katherine mused inwardly.

Out loud she said, "No particular reason." Stiles snorted.

"No one willingly enters the vicinity of a high school, or any school for that matter, with the excuse of 'no particular reason'." Stiles said disbelievingly, raising his hands to mime air quotes as he quoted her.

"Fine," Katherine relented, "call it curiosity."

"About?" Stiles prompted obliviously.

"You," Katherine smirked coyly.

"You could've just messaged me like a normal person instead of having to go through with all the stalking," Stiles quipped.

"But I'm not a normal person," Katherine allowed her fangs to spring free for a moment and flashed them at him, "I'm a vampire." Stiles watched the transformation taking place on her face with unrestrained fascination.

"That is awesome," he murmured, awe coloring his tone. Unconsciously, he reached out a hand toward her face, gliding towards her eyes where the uprooted veins were on display. His thumb brushed against them, and he could feel the heat that emanated there. He could only imagine what the hunger must feel like.

Katherine let him study her vampire visage, satisfied at the lack of fear he displayed—a feat that very few could accomplish when first seeing a vampire's true face. Humans like Stiles were rare and unique.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"You offering?" Katherine smirked, only slightly teasing. Stiles eyes widened.

"No!" he yelped quickly. "I was curious."

"And I was kidding," _sort of_ , she added in her had. "Afraid I'd drain you dry?" Stiles didn't answer her. Katherine glimpsed around her at the remaining students in the parking lot "Why are we still here?" Stiles too scanned the parking lot. He was supposed to finish reading the mythology textbook he'd picked up at the library a week or so ago, but Katherine's arrival had distracted him from his task. Reaching below him, Stiles retrieved the forgotten book, and cursed himself for not checking the page number that he left off on.

"Why are you still in my jeep?" Stiles shot back when he righted himself in his seat. Katherine snatched the textbook from his hands, idly skimming through the table of contents.

"Why not? She reasoned simply.

"Well, don't you have other vampire-y stuff to do?"

"Been there, done all that. I'm free for the rest of the day," Katherine shrugged, flipping to a chapter that caught her eye. From the corner of her eye, Katherine saw Stiles' eyes glaze over, thoughts racing a thousand miles away.

"How long have you been here in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked out of the blue.

"Not that long," Katherine replied disinterestedly, scanning through the lengthy chapter. She'd been in Beacon Hills on and off for about a month, give or take. "Why?" _What's she reading about?_ Stiles pondered briefly, glancing down at the book, but the angle of which it faced wasn't in his favor. He couldn't make out the title, but he managed to catch a couple words: _fox spirit_.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Stiles too didn't have anything to do with the exception of some homework. Scott and Kira were probably being all couple-y somewhere and he didn't want to be around that. Lydia and Allison were probably hanging out, boys uninvited, and Stiles really didn't want to hang out with any of the other werewolves—they tended to threaten his life more often than not. Katherine's attention shifted to Stiles. Was he serious? Did this boy really want to hang out with a potentially life-threatening vampire for the rest of the day? _He does hang out with werewolves on a daily basis_ , Katherine reminded herself. Not to mention the fact that there was a nogitsune possessing his body. That's gotta be why he's so desensitized by all of this supernatural mumbo jumbo.

"Where to first?"

* * *

"Who is Stiles talking to?" Allison piped up from beside Scott McCall. Scott's eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the parking lot for his best friend's jeep. There, across the lot, he saw the blue vehicle and Stiles within it—nothing new there. However, the only bizarre factor in the equation, was the curly haired brunette that sat next to him. Scott couldn't make out her face, mostly concealed by a couple lingering cars.

It was obvious that they were discussing something. The matter of said discussion, Scott hadn't a clue.

Since when did Stiles talk to girls outside their little pack? _Weird_.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"What're we looking at?" Lydia asked as she strode up to them.

"Stiles and his mystery girl," Allison answered, gesturing in his direction. Lydia followed the motion and squinted as if it would help her sight improve in such a way that she would be able to make out the girl's face.

"Hmm, she definitely doesn't go here," Lydia decided, "I would've noticed her by her fashion choice alone if she had." Scott raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. How she picked that out of all else in the situation bewildered him. Girls and clothes, two things that Scott knew better than anything to not get between. Especially when it came to Lydia Martin. "I say we go introduce ourselv—" Before Lydia could even finish, Stiles had pulled out of his parking space, mysterious girl still with him, and left them behind.

"Maybe next time then," Scott tried. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be the first time that they would see Stiles hanging out with his new friend.

* * *

"Dad? You home?" Stiles called into the empty house as he shut the front door behind him. He checked his phone. Tuesday. Nope, his dad definitely wouldn't be home this early on a Tuesday. With one hand, he carried the leftovers from the restaurant he had taken Katherine to since he was starving after another boring day of school and in the other hung his backpack. A grin tugged at Stiles' lips as he recalled the last few hours. Katherine had complained about his poor music taste, deciding to stick to the radio for the better part of their trip. The rest of their time was filled with questions flying back and forth, the usage of most of the gasoline in his jeep, and a quick stop, their last one, at Stiles' favorite restaurant. Afterwards, Stiles dropped Katherine off at her hotel after reminding her that she could simply text him if she wanted to chat rather than go through all that trouble in stalking him. She'd rolled her eyes at him before turning on her heels and leaving him. Following that, Stiles headed home.

Once the food was in the fridge, he went to his bedroom, carrying both his backpack and the mythology textbook as he went. As usual, he chucked the backpack off to the side beside his desk, preferring to ignore the workload his teachers assigned for homework until later. The textbook would lie on his desk, awaiting its opportunity to be finished and returned to the library.

Stiles was about to release his grip on the hefty book when he noticed something he hadn't before. A bright pink sticky note stuck out of the textbook, marking off an unknown page.

Stiles hadn't been the one to put that sticky note there. So, who . . . _Katherine_. The vampire probably put it there while he was driving her around town. Turning to the page her pink 'bookmark' stuck to, he eyed its contents. The weird part of the whole situation was that he swore he'd already passed this part of the textbook, yet he didn't remember ever reading about this subject matter. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Stiles groaned. First, he couldn't sleep, now he's got blank patches in his memory.

Stiles read through the pages.

 _Page 473: The Kitsune_

 _Kitsunes are mystical fox spirits and come in a variety of types. While all foxes are seen as sneaky and tricksters, don't let that fool you—some can be good, but the darker ones pose great threat to those around them. The types of Kitsune are . . . A nogitsune is a dark spirit, a true trickster in all  
senses . . . liking to hide in one's mind . . . _

"This can't be happening," Stiles mumbled to the walls. His mind flashed back to the moment Katherine had first seen him in his jeep.

 _A curly haired brunette walked up to Stiles car. "Fox?" She called. Stiles jumped, looking at the oddly familiar girl before him._

 _Katherine knows. No, she already knew . . ._ those were the final thoughts flowing through Stiles' mind before he collapsed in a dead faint on his bed, bone tired and reeling from the information he'd just discovered.

A few minutes later, the same body popped up off the mattress, lazily grabbing his coat and keys on the way to the bedroom door. The fox was awake, and he had some unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

 **For my TVD fans out there, what do you think Katherine is planning in the Season 8 finale? Honestly, I think it's gonna be epic, and I'm already dying to see it. As for you Teen Wolf fans (that is, if you're not both a TVD and a Teen Wolf fan like me), I'm a huge Stydia fan (I know, shocker. After all, this isn't actually a StilesxLydia fic), and I'm really happy that they finally got together in the sixth season. FREAKING FINALLY! It only took them six seasons . . . Anyways, I'll admit I'm not fully caught up with the season, so no spoilers please!**

 **Haha, okay, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, read and review please. You know, the usual. Until the next update.**


	4. Revelation: Got a Lunatic in his Head

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and it's a pretty long one too. And to think, I popped this out in two weeks instead of a month. Things are looking up. Happy reading! :-)**

* * *

The glow of the moon illuminated Katherine as she stood impatiently in the parking lot, shifting from heel to heel.

 _We need to talk_.

That's the text that she received exactly twenty minutes ago, and now, here she stood in the parking lot of Stiles' high school, waiting for said boy to meet her. Although, if he didn't get there  
soon, Katherine was going to leave him in the dust; she didn't deal with people who came to meetings late. The vampire heard him before she saw him, huddled up in the driver's side of his jeep, face set in grim determination. Once parked, he jumped out of the jeep and speed walked over to her.

"You said we've talked before," He called as he ambled closer, eyeing her cautiously, "but you and I both know that it wasn't actually _myself_ doing the talking." Katherine's eyes changed in the light, turning more calculative. _He got the message_ , Katherine mused inwardly. She wasn't sure he would've since she was almost certain that the fox would've intercepted it before the boy could read it.

"Yes," Katherine stated simply. Stiles let loose a swift breath.

"Who's in my head Katherine?" he turned his gaze from the stars above to her face. It was more of a statement than a question.

"You already know," Katherine cocked her head to the side, waiting for the upcoming outburst that she knew would, without a doubt, occur.

"Yeah, well I wanna hear you say it," Stiles demanded lowly, hands beginning to shake at his sides with an emotion Katherine couldn't completely pinpoint—frustration? Fear? Katherine's eyes narrowed. Did this boy really think that she would allow him, or anyone, to order her around? Being the submissive follower wasn't Katherine's style, and he clearly needed a reminder of that fact.

"I believe I already told you. Or rather, I gave you the resources to find what you need to know—I've done my part. So you say it Stiles," Katherine raised a challenging eyebrow. There was a long pause, and all Katherine could hear were his deep breath and his stuttering heartbeat. It was an unmistakable reminder of his humanity and of just how alive he was. He was only human, and so young, fresh into this world, unlike herself. Sympathy tugged at her chest for this boy, who was being possessed by a raving lunatic, and forced to take matters into his own hands to try to save himself—just as she had when she was only an innocent, human girl running from Klaus, afraid of being slaughtered. She wasn't ready to die, and she still wasn't; Stiles was in the same boat.

 _Focus on what's important, getting attached only brings trouble,_ Katherine warned herself. She's been through this before with Stefan Salvatore, and look where that brought her—nothing but heartbreak. She was still alone.

"A nogitsune," Stiles breathed, muscles tense all over. His voice clearly conveyed to her the struggle he felt. It was clear he wasn't sure what to do with this information. Katherine thought that was obvious: tell his friends and come up with a solution to get the thing out of his head. _Duh_. Stiles knew that the creature lurking in his mind was dangerous, but that's the thing. He was being attacked _mentally_. There was nothing physically that he could do about it, and same with his friends. It was all a mental battle, and because of that, Stiles felt helpless. "What does it want with me?"

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged, watching him curiously.

"Come on, you have to know something," Stiles snapped. "You've spoken to him. Didn't he give anything away?" Katherine eyed him with irritation. Once again, he was practically demanding information from her. This time she let it slide, figuring he was allowing his fear to override his common sense.

"He doesn't brag about his plans like the typical movie villain, Stiles," Katherine scoffed. "He's smarter than that. Think about it; how else was he able to conceal himself from you for so long?"

"But he _is_ planning something?" Stiles gathered, eyes seeming far away as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Obviously," Katherine folded her arms across her chest, "what psychopath doesn't have a master plan?" Stiles shrugged, recalling the whole Peter situation when Scott had first turned into a werewolf. Peter's revenge plan had been pretty gruesome. Luckily, they were able to stop it in time before more people got hurt. The questions that Stiles was dying to have answered were: a) what's the nogitsune planning and b) what's its purpose for possessing him?

"Why is it possessing me out of all the other supernatural creatures it could've possessed?" Stiles shook his head disbelievingly. Katherine shook her head at him. _Wasn't it obvious?_

"Think Stiles, how many of your friends are supernatural beings?" Katherine waited leisurely for his response. Stiles was confused.

"Well there's Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and Derek, though the last two aren't exactly friends. And Allison is a hunter, but she doesn't really count as supernatural." Stiles ticked off each with his fingers. _Where's she going with this?_ Katherine filed the information on his friends for later—it could end up being useful, after all.

"Would any of them die to protect you?" Katherine prompted. _This boy is as well protected as my little doppelganger. It's a good thing he's not her though. Otherwise we'd be having an entirely different conversation. I really don't need another Elena situation in my life._

Realization dawned on Stiles.

"No," Stiles shook his head, eyes widening, "you don't think . . .?"

"If I was a dark spirit looking to possess someone, I'd choose someone that everyone would least expect, but also try to remain well protected," Katherine eyed him pointedly.

"And who better than the guy who's constantly surrounded by the supernatural and has supernatural friends that would die to protect him," Stiles finished. Katherine smirked and clapped mockingly as he put two and two together.

"Ding ding ding," Katherine chimed, "you've figured it out. That's more than I can say for some of the other people I've dealt with." Stiles shot her a glare. Didn't she realize how serious this was? All of his friends were in danger because of him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Stiles groaned aloud. This whole thing really creeped him out; a raving spirit was hitching a ride in his head _. Not cool_.

"I'm more than sure that you're capable of figuring that out, cutie." Katherine let her gaze sweep around the parking lot with the sound of a couple engines nearing. Cars were pulling in. But why? "Do people usually break into the school in the middle of the night?"

"No, it's just a Halloween thing. We're setting up pranks for our teachers," Stiles explained. "I need you to help me."

"With a prank?"

"No, I mean, sure, you can if you want, but I meant with the whole Nogitsune possessing my brain thing." Stiles rambled. Katherine's lips quirked upward slightly in amusement.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I really want you to help me?" Stiles replied, "And it's the right thing to do."

"Stiles, I don't do things because it's 'the right thing to do'," Katherine raised an eyebrow, "I do it either because I want to or because it benefits me in some way. So, I guess I'll help you."

"Because you want to?" Stiles half-smiled hopefully.

"Nope," Katherine replied, popping the 'p', "for the other reason." Stiles face grew pinched.

"What do you gain from helping me?"

"That's easy," Katherine smirked, "by getting rid of the fox, he won't be able to stalk me anymore. It's a win win. So, what do you need?" It wasn't ideal with her own agenda, but she could easily work around it. And at least it'll make her stay in this town a little more interesting.

"Promise me that you'll find out what he's planning?" Stiles voiced, uncertain if she'd follow through. His request was simply, but it would no doubt prove to be harder than it seemed to get information from the sneaky fox. She'd have her work cut out for her.

"Deal," Katherine agreed, "but make sure your friends don't get in my way. I don't need them snooping around."

"Deal," Stiles agreed wearily in turn. "So, do you wanna help me set up a prank?" And just like that, the stifling atmosphere dissolved, changing playful in an instant.

"What'd you have in mind?" Katherine snickered. Stiles grinned mischievously.

"Come along and see . . ."

As Stiles entered the boys' locker room, Katherine wrinkled her nose and stopped. "What're you waiting for, an invitation?" Stiles joked.

"It stinks in there," Katherine complained, smelling the sweat, urine, and dirty laundry wafting out from inside, "there's no way I'm following you in there." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Of course it stinks, it's the guys' locker room! So get your ass in here now," Stiles opened the door for her, persistently waving her in, "we have a job to do."

"Can't you call your friend," Katherine searched for his name briefly before continuing, "Scott to do the honors?"

"Scott's not here, you are. Are you seriously wimping out on me because it smells in there?" Katherine snorted, shooting Stiles a dirty look for the comment.

"Shut up, Stilinski. Along with our other senses, a vampire's sense of smell is heightened too," Katherine's face screwed up in disgust. "It's both a blessing and a curse."

"Huh," Stiles shook his head, "Scott said the same thing about werewolf senses."

"Please," Katherine scoffed playfully, "vampires are so much better than werewolves."

"I'm so not going to get into that with you," Stiles sighed, "but you _are_ going to go in there with me so that I can play a prank on Coach." Katherine sighed, but followed him as he entered the locker room.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?" Katherine's eyes wandered the room.

"We do this for Coach," Stiles replied convincingly.

"Don't you mean, _to_ Coach," Katherine uttered, wryly amused.

"Whatever, okay. He needs this; he lives for this stuff—he loves it."

"It's the middle of the night," Katherine eyed all the lacrosse sticks—strange, usually football was a school's popular sport—and continued to trail behind Stiles in her high heels.

"12:15 actually," Stiles checked his phone, throwing her a triumphant smile. They'd finally reached his locker and Stiles was sorting through it, even pulling out a power drill at one point, much to Katherine's startled amusement. "Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and by perfectly awesome coincidence, it also happens to be Coach's birthday." Katherine froze, fingers clenching around Stiles' surprisingly firm bicep. Stiles looked to her, confused. "Wha—?" Katherine swiftly pressed a finger to his lips, focusing on her hearing. And then she was gone, as if evaporating into thin air. _What the hell?_ Stiles swirled around in place, searching for a glimpse of her. "Seriously? My locker doesn't smell _that bad_." Stiles shook his head in disbelief. The vampire could face a nogitsune but runs from a terrible smell. _Unbelievable_. "Hey, if you're not down here in five seconds, you will be forever known as a wimp by yours truly, okay? And I mean five, four, three, two . . ." Stiles whirled around, sensing someone's presence. Expecting Katherine, Stiles stumbled back in shock when he saw Scott, eyes glowing red and prowling towards him.

"One," Scott finished, small smile on his face. _Huh, that's why Katherine left_.

"I hate you," Stiles gasped, pressing a hand to his racing heart. "What're you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss out on prank night," Scott chuckled, patting his best friend's shoulder before eyeing him curiously. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, uh," Stiles scrambled to think of an excuse, "I was talking to—I was talking to myself. Yeah, myself." Scott eyed him suspiciously.

"Yourself," Scott repeated. "You sure it didn't have anything to do with that girl you left with yesterday?" The werewolf eyed his friend knowingly, catching the scent of someone's perfume—it was clearly not Stiles'—along with something else Scott couldn't name.

"Girl?" Stiles' eyes widened, "what girl? There was no girl."

"Hey man," Scott reassured, "it's cool. Hang out with whoever you want. Especially if she gives you a break from, you know, all this." He gestures to his hand, the one growing long claws.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles nodded. "She definitely helps with that. She's my history tutor too."

"History tutor?" Scott raised an eyebrow. Stiles blushed slightly. _Nice going, idiot_. _Ah well, it gives me an excuse to hang out with her so we can figure out all this nogitsune crap_.

"My grades aren't exactly good right now with all that's been happening," Stiles responded, hinting at all the trouble they'd gone through in the past couple years.

"That's true," Scott sighed, grabbing one of the bags off Stiles' shoulder. "Well, feel free to bring her to meet us if you want." _I don't want._ Stiles mused inwardly. Vampires and werewolves generally don't mix.

"Yeah, sure," Stiles promised emptily. "We gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah," Scott turned towards Coach's office, "let's go."

* * *

"History tutor?" The vampire remarked, amusement in her eyes. Stiles yelped at her sudden intrusion into his vehicle. Was this seriously becoming a thing between the two of them?

"What? It's all I could think of on the spot," Stiles defended.

"You're on-the-spot thinking sucks." Katherine smirked. "In the future, let's just leave that to me."

"Whatever," Stiles pouted. "You made quite the exit earlier." Katherine shrugged idly.

"I figured it wasn't the time and place to meet your little Scooby gang," Katherine shifted in her seat comfortably. It was then that he processed her appearance—specifically, the blood staining her shirt and jeans. "Woah, what the hell happened to you?" He scanned her person, checking for a scratch. She wasn't hurt, was she? Nope, she looked as healthy as ever. Perfect even.

"I ate dinner," Katherine commented offhandedly.

"Did you kill someone?!" Stiles shouted in horror.

"Nah," Katherine denied. "If I did that, I'd have to get rid of the body, and all that labor just isn't worth it right now." Stiles eyed her incredulously. She talked about killing someone as simply as if she'd been discussing the weather.

"You've killed before," Stiles murmured, gulping. He was such a dumbass. Why hadn't he thought about it before? It should've been obvious.

"Yep," Katherine glanced at him, dark eyes piercing his own as she waited for a reaction, "and I'll do it again."

"You can't just . . ." Stiles trailed off, not finishing thought because yes, she _is_ going to do it again, and Stiles knew that there was nothing he could truly do to stop it. Katherine was a vampire; killing came with the territory. It was in her nature. Even so, he hated it. He didn't like that someone had to die to sate her thirst.

Stiles sighed, trying to find a way to overcome this. If he wanted to continue being her friend, he would have to learn to get over this fact. He didn't have to like it; he just had to accept it.

Finally, he looked over at the vampire beside him, _really_ _looking_ at her this time, searching for something. For what, Stiles hadn't a clue. Maybe he was looking for a glimpse of humanity in this vampire, or something remotely redeemable in her because, for some reason, he didn't want to give up on her. Stiles didn't want to write her off as some soulless monster whose only path was destruction.

"I know you don't owe me anything," Stiles began, "but can you do something for me?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, intrigued. _Where's he going with this?_

"I'm waiting," Katherine spoke exasperatedly when he didn't continue right away.

"Can you not kill anyone while you're here?" Stiles pleaded. "My dad's the Sheriff, and I'd rather you not be on his most wanted list. And you killing people will raise suspicion with my friends. It'll probably blow your cover. And the whole killing thing kind of makes me uncomfortable—" Katherine covered his mouth with a manicured hand to stop his rambling.

"I'll think about it," Katherine chuckled, a hint of a smile on her face exhibiting her amusement, "but no promises."

* * *

 **I know I left off with the nogitsune last chapter and haven't mentioned him in a while. No worries! He'll be making his return really soon, ready to cause mischief and trouble for our favorite duo along with Scott's pack, just you wait.**

 **Tell me what ya think! I had fun writing this chapter; hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **Oh, and I take requests. Tell me what you have in mind and I'll see what I can do.**

 **~ Shay**


	5. Halloween Pranks

**It's nogitsune time guys!**

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews; they're amazing motivation and I seriously couldn't have gotten this far without them. You can expect the next chapter later today, promise! It was supposed to be one super duper large chapter, but I decided to split it up. Not to mention, I still have to finish editing it, sooooooo... Just wait and see.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! :-)**

* * *

At 2 am, all was silent, and the sun had yet to come up. It was the perfect setting for the nogitsune to get to work, putting the next part of his plan into motion. The thought of scheming and just about anything diabolical in general always got him thinking about his favorite vampire. That woman had strength, even the nogitsune could acknowledge that.

The moment she'd first bitten him on the night they first met, he knew there was something . . . _special_ about her.

It was her strength. It was that _fire_ in her.

He knew at that first glimpse that she would be a challenge. That vampire would keep him on his toes.

Katherine's fire was wild, seemingly untamable, but the nogitsune ached to do just that. He wanted to push the vampire until she couldn't budge further. He wanted to see how long it took until that strength broke. Most of all, he wanted to tame her. He wanted to have fun with her. As long as she remained special, and didn't ruin his fun, he would delight in causing chaos onto unsuspecting victims with her. He could only imagine—both of them would travel all over the world, bringing disaster wherever they went.

The nogitsune grinned.

It was a hell of a picture he painted.

The fox was brought back to the present as he shifted Stiles's keys in his hands. Well, all of them were his except one. One of them was the key to the science lab's storage room. It was the perfect hiding spot since the place wasn't used very frequently.

He'd unlocked the room for his guest.

Hmm, what else was he missing. Ah, right, the orders. Lackeys always needed their orders—even the smarter ones.

 _19_

 _53_

 _88_

The nogitsune's ears perked up when he heard a noise coming from the hallway. He could sense her presence a couple seconds later.

"Forty minutes?" the fox tsked. "Did you take the long way, grandma?"

Katherine scowled as she walked into the classroom, flipping him off. The nogitsune finished chalking the last number on the board. The noise of chalk sliding across the board cut clear through the silence. Finally, he turned to her smirking and winked. "Maybe later sweet cheeks. Unfortunately, today I can't mix business with pleasure." Katherine chuckled. She herself certainly didn't mind mixing business with pleasure. Especially where a certain Original vampire was concerned; Elijah Mikaelson looked sexy in a suit and even more so out of one.

"What, too busy with your diabolical little plan? I thought you invited me over to have some fun," Katherine waved her phone out in front of her, referencing the text he'd sent her: _I'm about to have some fun. Wanna join? We both know I can find you, but can you come find me?_

Despite the fact that she was here at the school with Stiles barely even two hours earlier, she came, curious to see what he was up to. Nevermind that she had promised Stiles that she would find out what his evil other half was planning.

The nogitsune set the chalk down, leisurely dusting off his hands as he appraised her. Six inch heels, dark skinny jeans, a camisole and her signature leather jacket adorned her body. That beautiful curly hair of hers spilled down her back, revealing the length of her neck and collarbone. He hummed approvingly, sauntering up to her. Katherine didn't move a muscle as she watched him approach her, eyeing him critically.

"It's been a while, vampire," the nogitsune's eyes grew dark. "Sexy heels, they knew?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "No, you're just unobservant."

She didn't understand what was up with all of the staring. She was used to the flirty comments, but not the staring—no, thinking back, it wasn't that either. During their previous encounters, the stares the fox usually sent her were meant to be intimidating, warning her of the darkness that resided in such a fragile human body. But this stare. . . it was almost . . . Katherine swallowed hard. It was a hungry look, like he was an inch away from eating her alive.

That was a path that Katherine refused to go down. She'd slept with some questionable people in her lifetime, but the nogitsune definitely wouldn't be one of those people. Absolutely not.

The nogitsune broke off his stare, shaking off his funk. What the hell was he doing? He was on a schedule; there was no time to dawdle. Turning on his heel, he exited the classroom; his work was done there. It was time to get to the fun part of his morning.

"Coming?" He shot over his shoulder, not bothering to glance back at her.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked for the fifth time. They'd been cruising the streets of Beacon Hills for the past ten minutes in Stiles' jeep. The fox sent her a smirk.

"So impatient," he mocked, shaking his head. "Like I said the last five times you asked, you'll see." The car remained silent after that. Katherine was busy mulling over an agenda that no one else was privy to and the nogitsune was strangely content with the silence. About a couple minutes later, he pulled over on a seemingly random street. Katherine blinked, looking around. They were in a neighborhood of houses. Nothing in particular stood out to her as she scanned the disserted street.

"If this is where you like to go for fun," Katherine sighed, "you're not who I thought you were." The fox jumped out of the vehicle, opening up the trunk of his jeep to retrieve a bag and tucked the strap over his shoulder. Was he about to go commit murder or something? His face was determined looking enough that Katherine wouldn't put down the possibility.

"We walk from here," he announced, a pep in his step as he forged ahead of her. Katherine tilted her head to the side. He was so silent. It was a little creepy.

Yep, they were totally going to go kill someone. Maybe she should stop this, Katherine pondered as they walked. Stiles had asked her to try to not kill anyone during her stay in Beacon Hills. She wasn't completely sure why she had the urge to comply with his plea. It wasn't as if she herself was going to kill someone—that was all the fox's doing, and there was still the possibility that they weren't actually going to kill anyone.

"What's the big plan fox?" Katherine matched him stride for stride. She was fed up with his silence. And damnit, she wanted to know what she was being an accomplice to. The nogitsune shrugged.

"It's just something I've been _dying_ to try." He smirked to himself. Ah, Halloween. It was one of the fox's favorite holidays. _Tricks_ and treats galore.

"Do I get a hint?" Katherine reached out to zip open the bag for a peek, but her companion smacked her hand away. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"Hey, don't ruin the surprise, vampire." The nogitsune waved a finger at her. "Do you like Halloween?" Katherine briefly considered removing the offending finger from his body. She snubbed the urge. His question was seemingly random, but Katherine knew better. Like usual, there was an ulterior motive to his question. If she had to guess, it was the only hint he was going to give her.

"It's a day I don't have to try hard to hide what I am," Katherine replied, "so sure." He nodded thoughtfully. That was a good way of looking at it. If he wanted, the fox could've slaughtered someone and worn their blood on his clothing as he walked down the street and no one would've given him a second glance. Well, besides the whole gruesome 'costume' factor they wouldn't.

"Why?" Katherine inquired, sneaking a glance at him. In return, the fox merely shot her a smirk. Katherine swore that the look was becoming a permanent fixture on his face.

They were a couple streets over from the car now, and the fox was sticking more to the shadows as he got closer to their destination.

Next thing she knew, the fox pulled something out of the bag and began chucking it at a random house. The impact came with a _splat_ and something gooey oozed down the wall, causing Katherine's lip to curl in disgust. Glancing down into the fox's hand, Katherine's eyes widened incredulously.

"Seriously?" Katherine shook her head in disbelief, "you're _egging_ someone's house?" The nogitsune laughed aloud and shrugged. He bumped his shoulder against hers playfully.

"I wanted to see how the other less diabolical half lives," he smirked. "Besides, this is just a warm up." The fox began to pass her some of the eggs in the bag; she refused at first, but he was persistent. They walked up and down the street, egging houses at random.

At one point the nogitsune challenged her into seeing who could aim the best, setting up targets for each other.

Katherine won, of course, due to the perks of being a vampire.

Sadly, it all ended when the nogitsune threw an egg into an open window, and they had to make a break for it when they heard a horrified shriek.

Laughing, they met up at the car. Katherine had made it first and stowed the bag on the floor of the backseat.

"Having fun yet, vampire?" The fox teased.

"Not even close," she denied, hiding her smile. Katherine wouldn't admit to him that doing something so childish was a little fun. Egging houses was a classic Halloween prank in Beacon Hills, and it was the first time that Katherine had ever done it. The fox pushed her to do things that she never would have even considered doing before she met him.

"Why don't I believe you?" She ignored the jab. He continued, "Lucky for you, we're not done yet."

He took them to a different neighborhood on the other side of town. Once again, they parked about a block away from the house the fox wanted to prank, and they set off. Only this time, the fox brought out a couple dozen toilet paper rolls. Katherine shook her head slightly. _Of course_.

"You ever teepee a house?" He grinned. Katherine was reluctant but she played along, streaming them all over the house with the dark spirit. When the house was thoroughly covered in streams of toilet paper, the fox took something out of his pocket.

Katherine squinted at it.

Her eyes widened. "What did these people ever do to you?" Even for her, this was a little harsh to pull on some random stranger.

The lighter gleamed under the moonlight.

"A guy from Stiles's school lives here," the fox grinned. "I decided he needed a personal gift after he shoved Stiles into a locker." His eyes glittered dangerously. Katherine cocked her head to the side. The nogitsune sounded almost . . . protective of the boy.

It was a new look, and Katherine wondered what could've changed to prompt such a reaction.

Flicking the lighter open, he set one of the toilet paper trails ablaze and ran off to light another and another and another. He kept going until the house was lit up on all sides.

At the first scream from inside, he took off, grabbing Katherine's hand to tug her after him. She took care of the rest, flashing them away from the scene of the crime before any witnesses could see them. It wasn't long before the duo could hear sirens coming quickly towards their location. They swiftly jumped into the car, resting against the seats, breathing quickly. The fox was laughing as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. It was such a human reaction, but he delighted in it. He lived for this sort of stuff. Suffering of any kind was his game.

The company wasn't bad either. He shot a glance to the passenger seat, staring at the vampire. She paid him no attention.

"Incoming," she announced, throwing a glance into the rearview mirror.

The fox's grin fell.

A speedy police car was traveling down the street toward them, and they didn't have any time to pull away without drawing attention to themselves.

"Damnit!" the fox hissed when the cop car slowed and parked behind the jeep. He must've parked too close; he wasn't inconspicuous enough. The nogitsune could still see the fire raging a block over and his smirk reappeared as he gazed at his work. His head darted back to the cop, thinking quickly. Katherine watched him from her seat beside him, hair still windblown from their run back to the car. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

He could tell their little prank appealed to the dark side of her—the bloodthirsty side.

Katherine bit her lip, and the action brought forth a collage of fantasies to the fox's head.

An idea struck him.

Without a warning, the fox wrapped a hand around the back of Katherine's neck and yanked her forward, smashing their lips together forcefully. Katherine gave a muffled _oomph_ at the impact. The vampire was frozen beneath his kiss, but as he bit her lower lip harshly, she sprang into action. Katherine scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck while the other moved to tangle in his hair.

 _It has to be the adrenaline_ , Katherine rationalized, but she was too far gone to think further on it. All she could concentrate on were the hands roaming her body and the hot mouth covering her own.

"Stiles?" was heard from outside the vehicle. It may have been muffled from the glass, but the two supernatural beings were still able to discern it.

The fox froze; he knew that voice.

Lips still swollen from Katherine's kisses and his hair mussed from her fingers, the fox slowly turned around.

There, eyes widened and looking incredulous, was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's father.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuuunnnn.**

 **Caught! By Stiles's father no less! Haha. Review, tell me what ya think: What sorts of scenes do you guys wanna see? More nogitsune stiles and Katherine? More human Stiles and Katherine? More scenes with Stiles and his friends? BTW: the timeline for this story on the teen wolf side is about the third episode (Galvanize) of the second part of the third season.**

 **Yeah, that's right. You'll be seeing William Barrow soon enough.**

 **I don't really want to reveal when the TVD timeline is right now. I'll just leave that one as a surprise. So yes, it'll come up in the story.**

 **By the way, is there anyone from Mystic Falls that you wanna see pop up in this story? Now would be the time to tell me since I'm contemplating a certain something that has to do with it.**


	6. Possessive Fox

**Twice in one day? That's a first. Welp, here's that other chapter I promised you earlier. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Stiles?" was heard from outside the vehicle. It may have been muffled from the glass, but the two supernatural beings were still able to discern it._

 _The fox froze; he knew that voice._

 _Lips still swollen from Katherine's kisses and his hair mussed from her fingers, the fox slowly turned around._

 _There, eyes widened and looking incredulous, was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's father._

"What the hell, Stiles?" the Sheriff intoned harshly. "It's 4 in the morning! You should still be at home, sleeping." He cursed the fact that his son always found himself in these kinds of situations. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't the first time he'd seen Stiles at the scene of a crime. In fact, he's seen it far too many times to count. But the one thing Sheriff Stilinski had never seen before was the sight of his son so disorderly—because of a girl, no less!

'Stiles' rolled down the window. "Hey dad." His tone was sheepish and embarrassed. "What're you doing here?"

The Sheriff pointed towards the raging fire that, unknowingly to him, Stiles had caused. " _That_ is why I'm here. Some kid set a house on fire and are about to be in big trouble. As for you, son, are you out of your mind? You have school in a couple hours. So you're going to drop this girl off at her house, and go home. When I get back, we'll talk."

"But—"

"Go!" he ordered. 'Stiles' frowned.

"Fine," he muttered, starting the ignition. The Sheriff sighed heavily before getting into his vehicle and taking off to go deal with the prank gone wrong.

"Smooth," Katherine piped up sarcastically, running a hand through her curls.

The fox rolled his eyes and replied, "We still got off the hook. We're in the clear."

The nogitsune's head shot to the side as Katherine's fist collided with his cheek. Pain seared his skin and he gave a choked laugh, rubbing the sore spot. "You've got quite the right hook, vampire." Pain was his best friend; it could never bother him. Katherine gave him a low growl.

"Kiss me again, and I'll remove your heart through your throat," she threatened. The fox raised his hands.

"Have it your way." _But next time, vampire, you'll instigate it for me._ The nogitsune crooned gleefully.

It became clear to Katherine that the fox wasn't taking her home when he took a road that led in the exact opposite direction of her hotel.

"Where are we going," Katherine bluntly called him out and shot him a suspicious glance.

"That a girl," the fox winked. "Although, you took longer than I expected."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Katherine's tone was threatening.

"Feisty," he chuckled. "You're smart, vampire—almost as smart as I am."

Katherine chose not to comment. She was extremely close to biting his head off, literally.

After driving a few minutes, the fox pulled into a bar. At Katherine's look, he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for a drink." The bar certainly wasn't new by any means with its neon sign half broken, but it would serve its purpose.

Katherine felt the ache in her gums where her fangs wished to spring free. She'd recently fed, yes, but it wasn't enough. It had just been some poor girl who had happened to cross her path earlier, and it was over pretty quickly. She'd had enough blood to sate herself for that time being, but now hunger was surging through her once again. It was time for her to really fill herself up, and this was the perfect place to do it. Katherine stepped out the car first, swiftly entering the establishment and taking in the people. For 4 am, the place was packed.

And she meant _packed_.

Bodies littered the dance floor, gyrating against each other to the thrum of the music pounding through the speakers. The establishment was nearly filled to the brim with people. It would be perfect pickings for Katherine to feed off of—people who were tipsy, relaxed, and easy to manipulate.

Halloween, it has its perks. For one, people partied into the wee hours of the morning on the day. Clearly these people were eager to start a little early, considering it was the day of. Some of them were even in costume. Katherine spotted a Frankenstein, a bloody doctor and his nurse, and even some guy in a banana costume.

As Katherine inspected the breakfast menu, the nogitsune went to the bar, ordering himself a coke.

"Hey man," a guy sitting by him in a bright green suit conversed, "what're you supposed to be?" The fox slowly turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. His eyes were dark, intense, as they bored into the man, and Green Suit couldn't help but shiver. His deeply buried instincts screamed danger, but he was far too drunk to pay them any mind.

"I'm your worst nightmare," the nogitsune whispered as he leaned closer to the man.

"Haha," the guy laughed drunkenly, "good one, dude." His mistake was when he reached up to pat the fox's shoulder. Before his hand could make contact with his t-shirt, the fox spirit enclosed his fingers around the man's hand, squeezing so hard that he broke a couple fingers. The guy's cry was muffled by the bar table as the fox slammed his head down into it. "What the hell man?!" Green suit groaned.

Hmm. Perhaps the guy could provide to be useful. For one, the man was drunk, weak, and highly susceptible to his dark influence. A malicious smirk grew on the nogitsune's face, and he closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

 _Go start a fight, and make it a good one._ The words echoed in the man's ears and almost subconsciously, he stood, walking sluggishly over to the other partygoers. His victim wore a superman costume, and he threw a sloppy punch into superman's face. The nogitsune watched the fight intently, sitting back as he sipped his coke leisurely. He'd never tire of screwing with people's heads; it was too much fun.

But his eyes quickly strayed from the fight when he caught the sight of curly brown hair.

Katherine.

He watched intently as she mesmerized a fair-haired guy dressed as an angel. She sidled up close to him, whispering seductively in angel's ear. Words turned to kisses as she trailed her mouth down his neck. When Katherine had finally sunk her teeth into the guy's neck, the fox felt overly warm. His hand clenched his glass tightly, knuckles going white, and he couldn't look away from the vampire, clearly in ecstasy as she drank from her prey.

The fox rose calmly from his seat, leaving his drink on the counter. The crowds seemed to part anticipatively as he joined the fray on the dance floor. Only one particular destination was in his mind. The fox spotted the angel guy's hand traveling lowly down Katherine's back while the other curled in her hair. It was those actions that sealed the deal.

A possessive twinge took place in his gut; no one else was allowed to do that.

Quick as lightning, the fox had angel's hands off of Katherine's body and slid between them. Katherine was blinking the bloodlust out of her eyes as she took in Stiles's stoic expression.

 _Leave_. The fox commanded with a glare. The angel guy did just that, having no will to fight off the nogitsune's influence.

"What was that?" Katherine snapped. She was still hungry. The vampire didn't appreciate her psychotic companion interrupting her meal. She licked her lips, breathing deeply as she stared up at him.

"Still thirsty," the fox commented. _Excellent._

He dragged her outside into the side alley.

"Hands off," Katherine shoved him away from her.

"That's funny," he chuckled darkly, "I didn't hear you say that to Mr. Angel in there, and his hands were all over you." Katherine shot him a look, clenching her jaw.

"I was feeding," Katherine grit out, "so I was a little busy." As if she cared about that at all in the first place. It wouldn't be the first time a guy had put his hands on her as she fed off of them. But something told her that revealing that to the seemingly possessive fox wouldn't be very tactful.

The fox's eyes flashed and he stepped towards her, removing the distance between them.

"Don't let it happen again," he warned lowly. "Next time I won't be so nice." Katherine nearly rolled her eyes. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He twirled a curl of her hair around his finger, tugging at it almost playfully, except the slight sting in her scalp ruined the playful gesture. The vampire could hear how quickly his heart was beating; the sound of it was harsh like his attitude.

"Whatever," Katherine frowned. Her anger dwindled, quickly replacing with confusion as she saw the fox slowly unbutton the top couple buttons of his shirt. "What are you—"

"Feed from me," the nogitsune stated, eyeing her carefully. Was it just her, or did his voice drop an octave?

"What makes you think I'll stop?" Katherine teased. It was an attempt at giving her more time. The offer caught off guard. What was his angle— _oh_. The realization hit her hard and fast. She'd had the brief thought in passing earlier, but it hadn't fully set in then due to her preoccupated state. The fox didn't want her to feed on anyone else. It was clear to her—the possessive tone in his voice, his rigid form in the bar, and his stance now as he stood before her, commanding more than asking for her to feed on him.

 _Someone's growing attached_ , Katherine groaned to herself.

The vampire didn't know what to feel about that. There was the obvious annoyance; the unhinged fox spirit had been appearing randomly in her life whenever he had the whim to do so, and she, at times, quickly grew tired of entertaining him. There was a healthy dose of caution where the nogitsune was involved, for good reason.

Katherine wasn't naïve.

She knew how unpredictable a chaotic spirit like the nogitsune could be. She knew the dangers of being around him. With one wrong move on her part, he could decide that she was no longer worth his time and devote time and energy to end her existence.

Of course, that wasn't to say that Katherine couldn't hold her own in a fight against him. She definitely could. In fact, she could easily rip the boy's heart out while painting her nails without breaking a sweat.

The problem with that plan though, Katherine noted, was that it would undeniably kill Stiles, the boy, along with the nogitsune. The vampire couldn't bring herself to do that. As she spent time with Stiles, she began to notice that she was rather fond of the boy. Katherine didn't want him dead. It would make her already uneventful stay in Beacon Hills even more boring.

The curly haired brunette swore that she would die before the end of her stay if the days grew any duller.

"You'll stop," the nogitsune paused, "because I'll make you." Recalling their first encounter, Katherine didn't doubt that he could. Even then, the fox had caught her off guard back then, so if she had been more prepared, she probably could've held him down just fine.

Although, Katherine wasn't ready to bet on that theory so soon.

Katherine inhaled deeply, taking in the rich scent of Stiles's blood. She could admit that it had been some of the best she'd ever tasted. It gave off an extra spiciness that Katherine couldn't get enough of.

As the hunger roared through her ears, Katherine briefly wondered if her theory might be put to the test after all, tonight. She was starving, but centuries of perfecting her self-control kept her from lunging forward desperately to puncture the necessary wounds into his carotid artery.

Katherine leaned down, tilting her head to the side to give herself more access, and the fox too guided her movements with a hand on the back of her head. The vampire didn't bite him right away. Instead, she planted soft kisses around the area she was soon to bite. It was a warning to the fox.

 _Bring it on, sweetheart._ The fox was ready. He ached to feel her fangs slicing through his skin once again. Just as his impatience met its peak, Katherine bit down, hard, sparing him no mercy.

She knew exactly what he wanted.

The nogitsune groaned at the initial bite, throwing his head back as he stumbled slightly into the wall behind him. A small smile formed on his face. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of her sharp teeth in his neck. He knew that he told her that he could easily pull her off of himself if she lost control, but a sinking suspicion told him that he wouldn't want to. The feeling he received from giving this vampire his blood was addicting.

If the nogitsune had his way, she'd never feed off of another ever again.

They were both breathing rapidly when Katherine pulled away, blood still coating her lip. The fox's eyes still lay shut, a satiated, almost peaceful, look on his face. Katherine couldn't help but sit back and admire it while she calmed. There was only the faint sound of music pouring from the bar's walls along with their breathing, yet everything else was still and quiet.

Then dark eyes snapped open and met her own.

That hunger Katherine saw earlier. It was back.

Only one crucial detail was different.

The nogitsune was making no move to restrain himself. The dam was broken, and he was coming for her with a vengeance.

Katherine didn't bother holding back herself. Bloodlust had changed into pure lust; there was no stopping them. She'd been holding back the emotion for some time now—especially from their heated warm up earlier in his jeep, and it was all being let loose. She wasn't sure who made the first move, but what followed could be described as nothing short of desire in its most basic form. Mouths ravaged one another as they tugged at each other's clothing, both beings battling endlessly to top the other in their war for dominance.

A sharp whistle cut through the fog in Katherine's mind. A couple people had walked out of the bar for a smoke and had stumbled upon them.

 _Stop._ Katherine firmly ordered her body. It took more restraint to pull away than she'd like to admit. The fox was also insistent in pulling her back to him, but Katherine knew his weakness.

There was only one thing that would deter the nogitsune, and Katherine intended to use it to her advantage.

"Stiles," Katherine breathed into his ear. The nogitsune froze.

She was right.

Glancing over to the right at the horizon, the fox could see light beginning to peek out into the sky. Stiles was to be home by now. He would need to get ready for school, and have a talk with his dad when he got back home.

Stupid fucking pretenses.

As necessary as they were to keep up, the fox hated them at times like this.

He straightened, intending to head back to the jeep, but a hand caught his forearm. He turned to see Katherine giving him a hard look.

"That won't happen again," she voiced, tone as hard as steel. _Like she was convincing herself_.

"Rules are made to be broken," the fox replied. He fought the urge to shake her. Why fight it?

No matter. She'd come around sooner or later. The fox could practically taste it. After all, it wouldn't be fair to himself if he made this easy on her.

He still had a mission to complete. It might take time, but in the end, he would be victorious. The nogitsune would be the one to tame that fire.

Even if it would be the last thing he did.

* * *

 **What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Thanks for the lovely reviews; I look forward to each and every one. Now, I'm hell-uh-tired, so I'm going to go doze off somewhere. Toodles.**

 **~Shay**


	7. The Twins

**You'll notice that the story is starting to include more of the storyline in the TV Show. Some of the dialogue is the same, but there's some extra things added that'll set this a bit apart from the actual TV show later on.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next one should be up this weekend. :-)**

* * *

Katherine stood idly in the school's parking lot. She told herself it was because she had a job to do; she needed to keep an eye out for the Nogitsune. The reasoning was rather weak since she'd been with the nogitsune barely an hour and a half beforehand, pulling pranks on random people. She knew that the real reason that she was there was more personal than that. Katherine was curious about Stiles Stilinski; how did one find themselves surrounded by the supernatural without being supernatural themself? He intrigued her. Besides that, she wanted to know some things about him. What was he like when she wasn't around? How did the nogitsune's use of Stiles's body affect him? Is he always tired since his body doesn't technically get any sleep? Katherine didn't know, and she was at the school to figure that out.

Of course, she also wanted to keep an eye on his friends to try and put names to faces.

So much needs to be done.

Sigh.

The roar of a motor caught her attention as it entered the school's parking lot. Katherine peeked up as she saw a motorbike pull into a parking space out at the very front of the school. She watched the driver intently, wondering why he was so familiar. The minute he took off his helmet, she knew.

So this was Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend.

A pair of twins pulled up beside him, looking like they meant business, and Katherine couldn't help but tune into their conversation.

* * *

 _"_ You're back in school _?"_ Scott asked the twin werewolves.

"No, just to talk." Ethan replied. Stiles appeared behind Scott, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he eyed the twins with contempt. He was always there to back up his best friend and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Despite the fact that he hadn't slept with the nogitsune using his body all night to pull pranks with Katherine, Stiles had faint shadows beneath his eyes. They could've been way worse and were very easy to explain to Scott, who was getting worried about his lack of sleep.

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles piped up. He definitely didn't like associating with the former alpha twins. From what Stiles remembers, they weren't exactly good guys. The past year, all they had caused was trouble for Scott, him, and everyone else they love. He thought of Katherine, and how she killed too. He hadn't judged her for that and had asked that she not kill people in Beacon Hills. He was hit with a little guilt when he realized he was judging the twins in the way that he could've judged her. But Katherine hadn't gone after his friends, and besides the report of a few pranks that his dad had received, there'd been no recent killings. This meant that she was abiding by his request, and he was grateful for that. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought and warmth flooded his chest. His expression returned back to as it was previously when one of the twins began speaking.

"You need a pack _._ We need an alpha." Aidan compromised. "Come on, Scott. Think this through. Ethan and I would bring more muscle to your pack, and this is Beacon Hills. Sooner or later, another problem is going to come along, and you'll need us."

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Although, as much as he hated to admit it, he could see Aidan's logic. Knowing them, it was only a matter of time before something else came along that they'd have to deal with, and Stiles knew that that problem would most likely have to do with the nogitsune possessing his head.

Stiles really didn't want to hurt his friends, and if adding Aidan and Ethan to the pack would stop that, he would grudgingly allow them into the pack. He also hoped Katherine came through and figured out what the nogitsune's plan was with him. Maybe then they'd have a chance against the fox without bringing his friends into this mess. They'd gone through so much; he really didn't want to burden them with this too.

The fact that the twins haven't been much of a help towards them wasn't the only reason that Stiles was against them joining Scott's pack. It also boiled down to the whole Lydia situation. Stiles has been in love with her for as long as he can remember, and Aidan was stealing her away. If he got into Scott's pack, Aidan would have to stick around. That meant that Aidan would continue to stick with Lydia, much to Stiles's displeasure. But again, Stiles would look passed that if they helped protect the people he loved.

Even if it meant from himself.

"You came to us for help. We helped _._ " Ethan's voice brought Stiles out of his thoughts.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counterproductive _._ " Stiles added onto his argument. (Across the street, Katherine rolled her eyes at Stiles's comment. She knew that having powerful allies was useful. _So protective_ , she mused. Stiles was throwing that away)  
"If you didn't resort to violence all the time, we'd consider it." Scott shot Stiles a curious look but nodded his agreement. Scott was willing to be more open if the twins would stop being so volatile. He needed to be sure that they wouldn't disobey at first chance and go against any plan the gang set in motion.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked, narrowing his eyes at the twins as he surveyed their stances.

"Again, we'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Stiles made a face at the logic.

"I can think of one," a voice chimed behind them. Isaac had returned. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Aidan flashes his canines, eyes glowing blue and growls. They were all being stupid. Having him and Ethan in the pack would only benefit them. They opposed Scott and his pack back then because they had to—their former Alpha had commanded it. Going against your Alpha was suicide. Especially if your Alpha was Deucalion, the Alpha of a _pack_ of Alphas.

"You wanna try?" Aidan taunted. Scott held Isaac back and Ethan did the same to Aidan. Once Isaac was somewhat under control, Scott turned back to the twins. Once again, Aidan displayed how uncontrollable he was; the former alpha seemed to always be itching for a fight. That could be dangerous.

"Sorry but they don't trust you. And Neither do I. If you want in, figure out a way to change that." Scott, Isaac and Stiles go to enter the school and leave Ethan and Aidan behind.

"What now?" Ethan sighed, gazing out at all the teenagers loitering by the school. Aidan didn't answer. He simply stared at the Beacon Hills high school sign. Ethan turned to see what his brother was staring at.

"No. No way." Ethan refused. There was no way in hell he was going to go through high school again. It sucked. There were too many rules. There were too many fragile humans that could potentially piss Aidan off and potentially annoy him as well.

"We never finished," Aidan added, smiling at his brother.

"And we don't have to," Ethan said. He saw his brother's eyes flicker to a couple by the front doors, kissing.

"What if I want to?" Aidan retorted, still staring at the couple.

"You . . . you seriously want to go back to high school?" Ethan asked incredulously. Again, no way. He knew his brother. Aidan would never willingly go into a high school unless their Alpha commanded it, or . . . some girl had his attention. "Is this about Lydia?" Aidan froze, staring at his brother stoically.

"This is about getting Scott to change his mind. We're not just Betas anymore. We're Omegas, the bitches. Remember? When everyone we've screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do you think is going to happen?" Aidan explained, avoiding Ethan's question. "We're dead on our own." Ethan noticed his brother's not-so-subtle dodging and shot him a knowing look, much to Aidan's annoyance.

"That's still better than being back at high school," Ethan muttered. "I'm not doing it. Now way." Aidan throws a look at a scene behind Ethan. "What?" Ethan turns to see Danny flirting with another guy, causing him to growl lowly, reflexively, and Aidan exaggeratedly winces sympathetically. Aidan could practically see his brother's willpower collapsing, and he grew smug. He knew he could convince him. "I'm not taking math." Ethan finally groaned.

"I'll take it for you," Aidan grinned victoriously, leading his brother to the front office.

* * *

Katherine watched the twins enter the school. Aidan and Ethan—the alpha twins that the nogitsune had run into a while ago. From the looks of them, they were powerful. She couldn't believe that the fox had insinuated in one of their earlier meetings that he had faced the both of them. Obviously they hadn't figured out who the fox was possessing. Hell, the twins and Stiles's whole gang of friends don't even know of the fox's existence. It was both a sad and dangerous thing. Sad in that Stiles's friends haven't noticed that something is up with him, and dangerous because of how easily the fox has been able to conceal himself from all of them.

Back to the twins though. They were dangerous in their own way too. They would be useful allies to have; Stiles had to know that. He was an intelligent guy, and the fact was obvious. Maybe she'd befriend them herself. It could be fun. Besides, she'd only been in contact with one person in Mystic Falls. Well, technically two: Stiles and the nogitsune, but whatever. The lack of people in her life was honestly a depressing thought, and Katherine wanted to change that. She was tired of yearning for Elena's life. Elena had friends, family, and the Salvatores to have her back. Katherine missed that. She missed being able to count on someone like she had with Emily Bennett back in 1864. It's been too long. Katherine understood that caring for people and having them in her life was dangerous; they were potential threats to all the enemies that she had. But having friends and family was also a power in its own way; she'd learned that the hard way when she went up against Elena and her merry band of people at her side. People at your side made you stronger. It made you less likely to give up when things got tough.

Katherine had learned this the hard way.

So . . . perhaps Katherine should get out more. Make a couple _friends_ while she's here. Despite the arguments she'd thrown at herself, the vampire nearly laughed at the thought. Katherine didn't get along with just anyone, and she wasn't exactly good 'friend' material. Not for a long time, anyway.

But clearly Ethan and Aidan weren't good friends either from what she'd gathered from Stiles. It seemed they tended to jump the gun, going straight to violence to solve all of their problems. She could understand that. The twins weren't afraid of their most basic nature as werewolves. This meant that they weren't opposed to killing for their survival. This was something that Katherine had plenty of experience of. As a vampire, killing was an inevitability. As a newborn with no one to help her with her transition, she'd killed many people before she'd learned how to control the thirst. Katherine also found it necessary to kill anyone who managed to figure out her secret; not that there were many of those instances. Over time she grew numb to the feeling of taking another human's life. What was one more compared to the hundreds already on her list.

 _Later_ , she decided. Right now she was too busy to contemplate the thought of befriending a couple werewolves. Damn . . . if someone had told her she'd be even thinking about getting close to werewolves, she would've laughed in their face. After all, a werewolf's bite is a killer. Literally in her case.

Katherine glanced down at her phone. He would be calling her any second now. He wasn't known for being late, after all.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring. She checked the Caller ID and smiled.

"Punctual as usual," She answered, smirking. "I didn't expect any less."

"Hello Katerina."

* * *

Lydia closed the door to her locker and immediately she was graced with the sight of Aidan leaning against her neighbor's locker. Her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised at him. Hadn't he left?

Anger coursed through her when she recalled that he hadn't even said goodbye. Although, she knew that she should not have expected one. Aidan was a bit of a player, and Lydia deduced this the minute she saw him. He was a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy, but when he kept coming back to her for more, her perspective changed. Lydia saw a different side to him that she knew that no other—except maybe Ethan—was given the privilege to see. Aidan _cared_ for her. He was protective of her. At least, that's what she thought was true before he left without saying a word.

Lydia's jaw ticked, "What do you want?" She didn't want to play his games any longer.

"To see you," he smirked, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

"If you think you can flash that smug smirk and expect things to go back to how they used to be," Lydia snapped, referencing their previous rendezvouses in the school, "you're wrong."

Aidan just continued to smirk and Lydia could feel her willpower crumbling. Why couldn't she say _no_ to him? But she did know why, and she really didn't want to think about _that_. Thinking about it just made her want him even more. She stared at him long and hard, and his expression softened. Looking around, the hallway was clear.

Just like that, her walls deteriorated.

They ended up outside of Coach Finstock's office, a place they'd used plenty of times for this sole purpose. Lydia's fingers continued to tangle in Aidan's short hair while her other hand traveled the expanse of his chest. Aidan reached behind her, pushing the door open. He moved to lift her onto the desk, but something was different about the place; he could sense that something was off, and Aidan unconsciously drew closer to Lydia. It was a protective maneuver. That's when his attention finally diverted from the beautiful girl in front of him to notice the state of Coach's office. It was wrecked. Almost like someone had been searching for something frantically and hadn't bothered to put anything back in its place. Aiden tensed. Something niggled at the back of his mind. Lydia cleared her throat. Once she'd made her presence known to him, he snapped out of whatever instinctive trance he was in. All worries disappeared from his mind, and he completely forgot what had him so cautious in the first place. It's just the effect Lydia had on him. The whole world disappeared until there was only her. She was his kryptonite.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," She stated. He was hopeless to disagree. God, if Ethan ever saw him like this, following this girl around like a puppy, he'd never live it down.

"Guidance office?" Aidan suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

The minute the door shut behind them, a man stepped out from his hiding spot behind the door, clutching at his stomach through his hospital gown. He needed to close the gaping wound now if he wanted any chance of completing his mission.

He needed to rid the world of the glowing eyed children; he would save the world from their corruption. Everyone thought he was crazy. No one else could see what was right in front of them. He'd prove them all wrong. He would bring the world proof of his findings, and only then would they be shaken from their paralysis. Then they would take action against the evil ones.

Grasping the stapler in his hand, he lifted the gown and stared into his stomach. It was unfortunate that he couldn't escape the operation room before they'd cut him open, but he'd gotten free, just as he'd promised the voice. Sweat dripped down his back as he held his flesh together and clicked the stapler shut on his skin, stapling himself together bit by bit.

Instead of the expected exclamation of pain, he laughed. It was a sickening, terrifying laugh that would've sent shivers rolling down every spine in the vicinity.

It was a good thing that he was all alone.

William Barrow had a job to do, and nothing could stand in his way from getting it done: not pain, not the police.

Absolutely nothing.


	8. Cops At School

**Hey Readers! Know it's been a while, so I'll keep this short. Hope you like the chapter. It's a short one, but there's more coming.**

* * *

Stiles stood with Lydia outside the school, trying to persuade her to tell him what was wrong. She'd been hearing a strange buzzing all morning and couldn't figure out what was really bothering her. That buzzing was a symbol for something. That _had_ to be it; there was no other explanation. But what?

The Banshee couldn't figure it out. It was eating at her. It was frustrating her. The noise wasn't just some stupid fly that she could simply swat away. It was much worse. Lydia had no control over it. Lydia droned out Stiles a little longer, focusing closely on her senses. A part of her brain itched. She was close to an answer.

 _Not just yet, Banshee._ Lydia froze at the voice entering her mind. It was dark and silky smooth in an effort to soothe her. It failed. If anything, it made her want to search harder, but that split second of distraction that the voice caused was all the time needed to blow her concentration. The niggle was gone, and she was as clueless about the feeling as she was ten minutes ago. Lydia drew herself back to that voice. There was something oddly familiar about it. Still, though, she couldn't put a finger on it. Finally shaking it off as nothing more than a figment of her imagination, Lydia tuned back into Stiles.

Stiles had been completely oblivious to her inner struggle, which she was slightly thankful for. She needn't burden him any further; he was already so worried about the buzzing.

"Did anything happen—" Stiles paused as he saw an entirely too familiar figure on school grounds. Stiles could recognize him anywhere. Even more so when he was in uniform. His father's appearance was odd. What could possibly be going on now? "I'll be right back," was all Stiles said to Lydia before he began crossing the courtyard. His feet made quick work of the distance.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, a crease forming between his eyebrows. He now stood a good two feet from his dad. Based on his expression, Stiles knew this was going to be a serious visit. His mind immediately flashed to Lydia. The buzzing she'd been hearing all morning and his dad showing up to the school—could there be a connection?

"Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski replied shortly. _He's worried_ , Stiles noticed. Yep, definitely not going to be a fun visit. The Sheriff was frowning as his eyes scanned the school's courtyard. This simple action gave so much away to the trained eye. For one, his dad clearly was looking for something—or more alarmingly—some _one_.

To add further evidence to the observation, Stiles spotted Agent McCall walking into the front entrance of the school. One of the ladies always in the main office was by his side, leading him somewhere.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles was blunt. Looking around, he could see police officers all around; they too seemed to be searching for someone. Who were they searching for? "Why's practically half the police force here?" Stiles was growing impatient. His hands twitched at his sides, aching to do something useful. Perhaps if he knew what was going on . . .

His dad sighed heavily. He really shouldn't be telling his son this stuff, but the outcome was marginally better when he did. Any advantage in a situation like this could help immensely. It could be between a matter of saving lives and sentencing them.

"We had a prisoner escape from the hospital while he was receiving medical treatment." He informed.

"What?" Stiles asked in disbelief. If someone could bypass both the security of the hospital and the police force, they have to be incredibly dangerous. Luckily, they had Scott on their side. To an unsuspecting human—even if said human was a criminal mastermind—a werewolf proved to be effective.

"The doctors found something . . . _strange_ inside of his body." The sheriff continued hesitantly. A lot of words came to mind when thinking about what the surgeons saw, _insane_ was one of them. If the Sheriff hadn't been informed about the supernatural qualities in this town, he wasn't sure he would've believed it himself. "Some kind of nest. Melissa said it burst, freeing a swarm of live flies, causing a whole lot of chaos to spring up, and then Barrow escaped."

"Hold on. Barrow as in _William Barrow_?" Stiles's eyes popped out of his skull. "As in the guy who blew up a school bus with all of the kids still inside?" Dangerous indeed. No wonder half the police force was raiding through the school. If there was a bomb in the school, the death count would be large. Stiles shuddered at the thought of it.

"Yes. Look, I've got every exit guarded. Barrow can't get in or out, whatever the case may be. But I'm going to need to cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time. The faster Barrow is captured, the less chance he has to hurt anyone." True. But if he got away, there's always a next time.

"I can have Scott try to find him by scent. It'll be faster that way, but we'll need something of his for Scott to track him." Stiles suggested.

"Done," his dad said. "I'll call Melissa right away."

"I'll go fill in the others." Stiles was already jogging back towards Lydia, phone in hand. She was giving him a look. She wanted an explanation.

"Did you find out why your Dad's here?" Lydia confronted him immediately. Stiles grimaced.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in with the others. We're going to need to gather the Pack for this." Lydia nodded, pulling out her phone from her purse. She could only imagine what was going on if the Pack needed to be involved.

"I'll get Aidan." As she turned away from him, Stiles couldn't hide his frown, nor the jealousy that sprang up from his gut. He'd been pining after Lydia for years and hadn't gotten her to look in his direction once, yet Aidan shows up and has her in under three days. It just wasn't fair. _Life isn't fair_ , intoned the cynical part of him.

Swallowing hard, he scrolled through his contacts. He needed to reach Scott, yet along the way, he couldn't stop his gaze from lingering on one particular number and the name attached.

 _Katherine._

His thumb hovered over it, but he physically couldn't press it. This was a pack matter, and he doubted she'd help him. Stiles didn't quite trust her yet; he hadn't a clue why the vampire was in Beacon Hills, and he hoped, one day, that she would tell him the real reason. Besides, as far as his friends knew, she was merely a study buddy. Plus, they didn't know she was a vampire—a werewolf's worst enemy.

Undesirably, Lydia's soft words reached his ears. Something about her tone as she talked to Aidan didn't sit right with him. She was as stern as always, but it was also affectionate. Too affectionate. He fought back a scowl.

 _She was never yours to begin with_ , a voice hissed within his mind.

He dialed Scott. "Hey man," Stiles began when his best friends answered, "where are you?"

* * *

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Isaac asked as he jumped down a set of stairs. Stiles rolled his eyes at the attempt to show off—no doubt intended for Allison, who walked behind Stiles with Lydia at her side. Stiles followed the werewolf at a much more modest pace, but he was still motivated in moving quickly given the circumstances.

"Yeah." Stiles confirmed. "And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome." Stiles waved his hands about for emphasis as he led the group down the hall. Things were getting crazier and crazier in this town. When the nogitsune began to really rear his head . . . well, things were going to get much worse.

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked, halting. She was frowning as if he'd confirmed something she would've rather not known.

"Lydia?" Allison stopped with her, throwing her best friend a cautious glance. Stiles spun around to face the Banshee, light dawning in his eyes. _Buzzing_.

"All day I've been hearing this sound." Lydia shook her head, annoyed. "It's like . . ." She huffed, trying to recall where she'd heard it from. "This buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison drew closer to her, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Stiles and Isaac drew closer to Lydia too. Her senses and the whole Barrow situation, it all had to be connected. All of them were growing anxious; they wouldn't announce it aloud, but they were all drawing the same conclusion. Lydia was a banshee, a being who predicted death and destruction. Was one of them about to die?

"Exactly like the sound of flies," Lydia agreed, grimacing. The trio surrounding her exchanged looks, frowning. Barrow and the flies were connected; they were all thinking it.

Stiles had a feeling. A terrible one. The timing of this was all weird, and deep down he could almost sense who was behind it all.

The fox was back, and he had a new trick up his sleeve.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while. Sorry 'bout that! As for the chapter, did you like? There's more coming up soon! I've just got to finish editing.**


End file.
